


In which three species try to live peacefully on earth with varying degrees of success.

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), F/M, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: Humanity could have adapted to trolls moving to earth Humanity could have adapted to monsters coming out of the ground. Having to deal with both at once in going to be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Figured this would be a fun little project to work on while I'm stuck fighting writers block for Pokestuck. Since I'm going back to school I'll be updating on weekends, next weekend will be another Pokestuck chapter and the weekend after will be this. I'll try to keep you guys informed on any schedule changes. With that on with the show.
> 
> Edit: Yes I know I said I would get back to Pokestuck this weekend but honestly the original draft for this chapter was just a half baked mess.

# In which three species try to live peacefully on earth with varying degrees of success. 

### Ship Malfunction

Signless sighed as the blue-blooded security guard slamed the cell doors behind him. This hadn't been the the first time Signless had been incarcerated for the flimsiest of reasons. In fact he hadn't even bothered to ask why he was being arrested-knowing his luck someone just so happened to recognize him from one of the wanted posters that got hung up after he broke out of jail last time. Usually moving to a different town helped avoid that sort of problem but evidently it wasn't enough to help this time. Speaking of which it looked like that simple lockpicking trick wouldn't help get him out of this mess. At least he was in the same cell as his family.

The cell in question was rather bland with the walls and bars being made cherubium iron a metal which looked like green concrete but simply feeling it would be enough to distinguish the difference. The lock was electronic rather than physical. There were two recupricoons on each side of the cell which would be enough for Signless and his current company, that being Psionic, The Disciple, and his Mother, to sleep in.

"Psi" Signless started, "do you think you can-"

"Nope" Psionic replied "I already tried. There are to many other Helmsmen around here for me to safely send an psychic S.O.S. without it being intercepted or worse followed back to base."

Signless grimaced, the fact that there were a substantial amount of Helmsmen here could only mean that this wasn't a normal prison ship. It was a slave ship.

"Have you tried hacking the electronic lock?" Disciple asked.

"Yeah, but the firewall would take sweeps to crack through given our current resources." Psionic replied. 

If we're at all possible for the Signless to frown any more than he already was he did so. Not even Dualscar had tech that good. Not even on his flagship. Given the fact that the ship looked nothing like the Condescension's and The Grand Highblood would have no reason to have him locked up in such an inescapable cell then that only left one possible suspect. Eizraa Inlaro, otherwise known as the Slavemaster. 

The Slavemaster was the high commander of the Alternian slave trade. He was the oldest slaver around and the longest to hold the title of Slavemaster. He was particularly infamous for having famous celebrities plucked off the streets, beating the will out of them, and selling them to the highest bidder. He was allowed to do so due to being the third most politically powerful troll on Alternia, a postion he gained due to his utter ruthlessness on the battlefield, even willing to plant bombs into his own men without there knowledge in order to use them as unwitting suicide bombers.

Luckily one of the people who outranked Eizraa happened to be Signless's moirail.

The Dolorosa recognized the look in Signless's eyes and said. "My child, are you sure you want to call him in. We don't know if he'll be willing to rescue you."

Signless pretty much expected this as none of his family members fully approved of his relationship with The Grand Highblood. 

"Mother, please. I trust him with my life. Just give him a chance. Besides do can you think of any other way out of this?"

His friends looked like they prepared to protest before mentally admitting that he had a point.

With that Signless reached into his mouth and took out the tracking device he kept hidden under his tongue before pressing the button on it to activate it. The device was designed to send hidden messages to The Grand Highblood, operating on a frequency that psychics could not detect. Signless could only hope it would work. 

~

The Grand Highblood was bored. Very bored. There weren't any wars going on, his moirail hadn't called all day, and it seemed like every other member of the church had something important to do except for him. He was planning to call up Darkleer and Redglare so they could go to a bar and get some drinks but then he remembered that there was an important meeting happening tomorrow and he really didn't want to be fighting off a hangover during it. 

He sighed and figured that he might as well look through his old video game collection. While it may be a surprise to some, The Grand Highblood was actually quite the average gamer when he was a wriggler. And no those video games had nothing to do with the violent tendencies he developed later in life thank you Dolorosa. Seriously it's like she's never even tried one before.

His mood now completely soured he decided he would not be playing video games tonight. To be fair he doubted he'd be any good at it it given that he hasn't played in sweeps due to being busy most the time with the responsibilities of running the church and making sure his mutant moirail didn't get killed. Come to think of it Mutant Moirails sounds like a good idea for a troll TV show.

The Grand Highblood sighed in boredom once again as he surveyed his massive throne room. It looked pretty much how you would expect it to with paint covering the walls in random, half thought out patterns along with the occasional :o) face. Privately the clown prided himself on using artifical paint rather than the... natural kind. Although, most trolls he met didn't need to know that. Other than paint the throne room contained nothing but a purple carpet the led straight to the large throne that The Grand Highblood was currently sitting on.

The Grand Highblood could feel him self begin to doze off when he suddenly heared a faint ringing noise. He reached into his pocket to pull out the SOS tracker. He had given Signless a tracking device that he could activate if he ever got into a situation to dangerous to escape on his own and the signal was currently coming from...

The Slavemaster's ship.

This was bad. Very bad. Eizraa Inlaro wasn't one to let something as a rare as a redblood escape his grasp and even though the GHB outranked him he doubted Eizraa would just hand Signless over even if he ordered him to. In fact Eizraa was notorious for having his superiors killed if they gave him orders he didn't like before replacing them with either sock puppets or himself. It's how he got so powerful in the first place. 

The GHB wasn't very fond of Eizraa. He found him to be needlessly sadistic and honestly, kind of intimidating. Ok, scratch that he wasn't just needlessly sadistic he was horrifyingly sadistic to just about everyone and everything he came across. Even the Condescension had lines she wouldn't cross, Inlaro didn't.

The Grand Highblood quickly called in Darkleer and Redglare because if he had to step foot on Inlaro''s ship he was sure as fuck gonna have his full security detail. 

~

Eizraa Inlaro sat in his office smugly thinking over the nights events. It had taken him a long time but Inlaro had finally found him. The Signless. Contrary to his usual MO Eizraa wasn't thinking of selling this one. No, this Signless, this one troll who had escaped captivity time and again and caused the Condescension so much grief was his. And he wanted to rub that in. To show Meenah that he can do what she can't and remind her that if he wanted he could kill her lusus, kill her, and completely take over her empire without her being able to do anything to stop him.

But he had to break him first. He had to make all of his personal hopes and dreams and care about self preservation drain from his think pan and replace it with nothing but the need to cater to his every whim.  
He just had to get rid of that precious family of his first.

Eizraa Inlaro was a middle aged, sea dweller with a short beard and horns the shape of swords that went straight up into the air. His hair was almost constantly slicked back and he wore a purple pinstripe suit at all times. He was about 5"9 and had the same facial gills that almost all see-dwellers have.

Just as Eizraa began contemplating how he should get rid of Signless's family he heard a knock at the door. Inlaro's office was rather standard with purple wall painting as well as plenty of gold and jewels hanging from the celling to show of his status. "Come in." He said. Who else would walk in but Spinneret Mindfang. Inlaro smiled despite himself, had he been anyone else Mindfang wouldn't have even bothered to knock. "I'm assuming your here to collect payment." Mindfang had been the one to give him Intel on Signless's location but he never asked how she knew. Not that it would matter in a few minutes. 

Mindfang wasn't powerful enough to read his mind but she could get a sense of where his thoughts were headed. "Don't even think about."

"You seem to be under the delusion that you're more dangerous than me. Tell me, did you ever find out what happened to your ancestor?"

That stopped Mindfang dead in her tracks.

Inlaro continued. "You know I thought that the Serket bloodline would know better than to make deals with me by now. If you're of a lower caste than me you do what I tell you to and then you die when I don't need you any more. What choices you make from here on don't matter because you are going to die. It takes days, months, or sweeps it doesn't matter because you'll die. The only thing you have any control over is how painfully you die and given that you have the gall to demand I keep my word to a midblood I'll take that to mean you want a very painful way out. Why it's practically become family tradition."

And with that he lunged at Mindfang and smashed her head to the wall before she could react, knocking her out cold. 

He pulled out his phone. "Could a clean up crew come and drag the cerulean blood in my office down to the torture chambers. I'll be dealing with her personally later."

"My lord" a nearby rainbow drinker bodyguard came to inform him. "The Grand Highblood is here and he wants to buy one of your slaves."

"Very good, while your here could you bring Mindfang to her new room."

"Yes, my lord."

~

"As you can see Grand Highblood we have plenty you unique mutant slaves for sale." Eizraa said as he led The Grand Highblood and his bodyguards, Redglare and Darkleer down the long hallway of cells each containing a different kind of troll. He smiled at the fact that the normally jovial and happy Grand Highblood was acting incredibly tense around him. It felt good to be feared. Eizraa kept one hand in his pocket the entire time. Suddenly the clown stopped walking and looked into one of the nearby cellblocks. "I want those ones." He said pointing to the cell that held the Signless and company. Eizraa glared at him. "Those are not for sale." Darkleer stepped forward. "He wasn't asking to buy. He was ordering that you give them to him."

Eizraa stopped smiling. "Do you know who I am, Kurloz?"

"You're a dead troll if you don't open that door." Came the highblood''s reply. 

Eizraa was about to reply when it occurred to him that he was right. Eizraa stood no chance against the combined might of Redglare, Darkleer, and The Grand Highblood and he wouldn't be able to call for backup before the three collectively tackled him. It's a good thing he kept his hand in his pocket. Inlaro pushed the remote switch he was hiding in his pocket. 

~

The GHB's ship and the Slavemaster's ship floated next to each other just outside Alternia's orbit. The GHP's ship was long, purple, and shaped like the Condense's while the Slavemaster's ship was bright red and shaped like a star destroyer only it had the observation deck close to the bulk of the ship so as to not be such and obvious target. Suddenly the Grand Highblood's ship rammed into the Slavemaster's at full force and began to drag it far away from Alternian space.

~

It occurred to Eizraa after being forced to the wall by sheer vilocity that he might have severely underestimated the accelerating strength of The Grand Highblood's ship. At this rate his ship would be torn in half and several of his crew members and slaves would die. He was fine with that just as long as he got off it first. While the other trolls were distracted he forced himself to crawl along the wall in the direction of the nearest escape pods.

Realizing that at this rate the ship would be ripped in half The Grand Highblood decided to forgo chasing down Eizraa and instead decided to rip the door off of his moirail's cell and drag him to a back to his ship. After grabbing his unconscious diamond, must've been knocked out when he hit the wall, he quickly ordered Darkleer and Redglare to grab the others. Redglare was holding the Disciple in a fireman's carry while Darkleer had Psionic and Dolorosa under his shoulders as the three quickly ran on the walls to get to there ship. 

Upon reaching the escape pod Eizraa pushed a button on his wrist watch that launched all the other escape pods from his ship. Even if it cost him his entire crew he'd be satisfied if Kurloz never made it out of this alive.

Upon reaching the observation the GHB quickly yelled, "Everybody hold your breath!" Before jumping through the the glass and grabbing on to the outside of his ship with Darkleer, who was pretty well used to the clown insane plans by now, quickly grabbed the Highblood's foot while Redglare grabbed his with all three making sure not to let go of the trolls they were carrying.

The Grand Highblood quickly crawled to the top of his ship and opened a secret hatch located on the leftmost prong. This wasn't the first time he's had to make an emergency boarding after all. He immediately dragged himself and the six other trolls he was carrying inside with Redglare closing the hatch with her foot.

~

The Slavemaster's ship then split in half with both halves disconnecting from The Grand Highblood's ship.

~

"Well, that just went spectacularly." Signless remarked dryly. He had regained consciousness hours later after being brought to a med bay and Disciple had brought him up to speed on what had happened while he was unconscious. "All he had to do was order Slavemaster to hand me over and instead his ship malfunctions and we're left stranded in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention all the trolls that probably died. I'm guessing we're out of fuel too?" "No, but purrety close." "Great, just great." He sighed and before his lover could comfort him, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Heya diamond, the computer just told me that we'really close to planet that we could actually survive on for a little while. I was thinking about having us land real quick to get supplies but the land gear is still completely trashed from that crash earlier and we don't have the materials to fix it right now. Any ideas?"

"Well, we're going to have to make a bumpy landing because I don't think we have enough to get back into Alternian space."

"Okay then, buckle up because it's going to be a really rough ride."

Signless put down his phone as a voice over the intercom said "All hands on deck! We need to make an emergency landing!"

~

"Is this what the surface looks like?" Toriel asked in awe.

Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne stood atop Mount Ebott staring in awe at the sun that most if them haven't seen in decades if at all.

"SANS, WHAT'S THAT BIG GLOWEY THING IN THE SKY?"

"we call that the sun, papyrus."

"WOWIE, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY GETTING TO SEE THE SUN!" 

He than looked closely at the sky. "FRISK HUMAN, IS IT NORMAL FOR GIANT FORKS TO RANDOMLY FALL FROM THE SKY?"

As if on cue a giant purple fork shaped spaceship fell from the sky and completely leveled most of the forest surrounding the mountain in a fiery explosion. 

"Oh my-" Asgore said in shock.

"QUICKLY FRIENDS! WE MUST GO PUT THE FIRE OUT AND SAVE THE HUMANS!" Papyrus said before racing to go put out the fire.

"Papyrus wait!" Yelled Undyne before everyone began to chase after him. Except sans. 

"this could be a problem." Sans said before vanishing.


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory misunderstanding followed by an awesome fight scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains conflicts. If such things trigger you then fiction might not be for you. This trigger warning has been brought to you by the Kankri Vantas Committee.
> 
> Also I bring you this awesome chapter in celebration of Hiveswap.

# First Contact 

"SANS! HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICKLY?!"

"I took a shortcut."

"OH, WELL THE FIRE IS ALMOST OUT AND I THINK WE'VE DONE A PRETTY GOOD JOB OF PREVENTING DAMAGE."

Sans looked around to see that there was no more forest left to speak of and all that was left was nothing more than ashes.

"right. say where's frisk?"

"HM? OH RIGHT. THEY WENT TO CHECK OUT THAT BIG GIANT FORK THING THAT FELL OUT OF THE SKY. LADY ASGORE SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT AS LONG AS THEY TOOK A RESONABLE ADULT WITH THEM. ASGORE VOLUNTEERED BUT APPARENTLY HE DOESN'T COUNT SO UNDYNE WENT WITH THEM."

"right. say did the kid give anything away as to what that giant fork thing is supposed to be?"

"NO. IN FACT THEY SEEMED CONFUSED. WORRIED EVEN. BUT I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE."

"right. and where's everybody else?"

"WELL SINCE THE FIRE'S OUT I'D ASSUME THAT THEY'RE HEADED TOWARDS THE FORK THING. IN FACT WE SHOULD CATCH UP TO THEM."

"ok."

~

For the first time in a while Frisk felt unsure. They weren't really sure what would happen if they brought the monster's to the surface or if they even could. But now that they were above ground... now what? They had always relied on their Determination underground but now that the barrier was broken would it still work? And that wasn't even considering their current problem.

Frisk looked at the giant spaceship in front of them. That's what it was it had to be. What else could it be? Frisk hadn't really thought to much on the existence of aliens. If they existed they existed and if they didn't they didn't so what? Frisk just never thought they'd see first contact much less be there. Then again they never thought they would act as savior to an underground race of magical monsters so apparently fate just left like messing with them today. Day. Week. Year. However long they had been underground.

The spaceship itself didn't look at all what they thought a spaceship would but then again monsters didn't act like most people thought they would so whatever. It was almost an eyesore really. It was just I giant, bright purple, fork with a building on top. One that had nearly destroyed the entire forest when it landed and created a fire that burned down the rest of it. 

Well, can't hold this off any longer. First contact wasn't going to make itself. With a deep sigh Frisk began to walk towards the fallen spaceship.

They were stopped when a skeletal hand suddenly appeared on their shoulder. 

"whoa there kid. don't want you to hurt yourself."

Frisk turned to look at Sans and saw that his expression was surprisingly serious. 

"kid I need to talk to you about something serious. Do you have any idea as to what that thing is."

Frisk nodded no.

"Ok, then this isn't nearly as bad as I thought but still bad."

Frisk's heart slot skipped a beat. Sans only used proper capitalization when he was serious. 

"um, kid the only way you could know that is if you were reading my lines like text. stop being meta."

Frisk pointed out that the only way sans could have known that they were thinking that is if he were reading the narration therfore he was being meta too.

"good point. But in all seriousness this is important."

Sans pulled out a book from his jacket and flipped to a page with a bookmark on it.

"I recognize this. That ship is an Alternian warship. The Alternians, otherwise known as trolls. Are a race o violent warmongers who have been known to wipe out entire galaxies and inslave entire species. This particular warship belongs to the Grand Highblood, the high commander of the Alternian army and someone who is known for having single-handedly conquered entire universes."

Frisk asked Sans how he knew all of this. Sans closed his book before responding. 

"Kid, I'm smart enough to tell how many times you've reset just by reading your expression, I have secret lab in my basement, have discovered negative photon readings, and can stomach Papyrus's cooking. It would be weirder if I didn't know these things."

Frisk guessed he had a point. 

"Anyways, the point is - and I know this is a terrible idea - but we've got to fight these guys off. From what I've heard about human culture humans can't use magic anymore and you're the only one who can still use Determination, the rest of the Earth doesn't stand a chance. I need you to tell the others about this considering I'm pretty sure they won't believe me."

Sans handed them the book.

"Tell them you know from this book that you had with you. You found it in an abandoned human science lab. Don't worry about returning it. I have more."

Frisk went off to warn their friends.

~

Judging by the pain in seemingly every point in his body and the alarm system blaring Signless guessed that the landing went less than smoothly. 

Forcing himself up Signless figured that the first thing on his to-do list would be to make sure his friends are all right. Judging by the fact that his moirail nearly kicked the door of its henges and the rest of his family game poring into the room Signless guessed they were fine. GHB had immediately hugged and due to the fact that he is a 350 pound wall of pure muscle and a highblood with insane amounts of strength on top the fact that Signless was practically made of glass by troll standards and the end result was a lot of pain for poor Kankri. Once Kurloz heard his diamond shrieking like a banshee he immediately let go and looked as genuinely concerned as anyone else in the room had ever seen him. Psionic attempted to lighten the mood.

"Well if there was any doubt about his bones being broken before then you pretty much cleared that up."

Psi nearly tried to kick himself after seeing the expression that crossed the highblood's face as he finished that sentence. He immediately changed the subject.

"Anyway, I'll try and get the ships monitors up and running to see if any of locals noticed us."

Signless nodded along. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea just do me a favor and try not to give the locals any reason to attack us... assuming they even know we are here."

Just then they heard an explosion that rocked the whole ship.

~

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the ship. 

Darkleer forced himself up from the floor in spite of the massive amount of rubble pinning him down.

Apparently the landing attempt went just about as well as expected. Not that Darkleer was surprised this was hardly the first time the ship was trashed due to an attempt by the highblood to help his moirail. 

Suddenly Redglare entered the room looking a little shaken but otherwise unharmed. She sniffed the air and then smiled. 

"You know how we were told to hold on to something before landing. That's why."

"I did hold on to something it's just that the something fell on top of me when we landed" Darkleer said back before sighing. 

"Let's just check on the others I'd hate it if something bad happened to them."

Then suddenly a huge portion of the wall exploded. 

Darkleer immediately drew his bow as Redglare pulled her sword out if her cane holding her cane in front of her to block any attacks and the sword to immediately counter. The two stood their facing the smoke generated by the explosion ready to attack at a moments notice.

Just then 's bunch of blue energy Spears and bones came flying towards them through the smoke.Redglare leaped atop the thrown bones, jumping through the smoke, ready to engage with whoever threw them. Darkleer merely side-stepped the spears and caught one of them mid air and threw it to the side. However in brief moment he was touching it he felt a burning in his chest and after briefly thinking through a long history of years of combat experience he recognized what had caused it. Soul magic. Powerful soul magic. 

Just then the smoke cleared and revealed the ones who has attacked them. Redglare was currently attacking Papyrus with her sword and cane which Papyrus fought off with two bones he was using as clubs. Right in front of Darkleer stood Undyne.

Figuring Redglare could handle herself Darkleer began to charge his new opponent whilst also firing arrows at her rapid fire with each shot moving as fast as a bolt of lightning. Undyne summoned a spear and deflected each shot easily but only narrowly doged the bottom of Darkleer's boot flying towards her face. Taking this opportunity, Undyne immediately charged Darkleer with her spear only for the stab to be intercepted by his biw, forcing the two into a weapons lock. Instinctively the two warriors headbutted each other creating a shockwave that sent large amounts of soot flying away from them. Seizing the opportunity, Darkleer strapped the bow to his back while his enemy was stunned and immediately tackled her. Undyne dropped her spear and the two began to struggle for an advantage over the other while rolling around. Eventually Darkleer managed to over power Undyne, picking her up and throwing her only for her to land perfectly on her feet.

Just then sans arrived having just gotten back from teleporting Frisk to safety. Before sans could choose someone to fight he saw a great big blur of purple hurling through the air straight at him and was only able to barely dodge it in time. 

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

At this loud exclamation the entire fight paused as there, standing 12 feet tall and grinning dementedly stood the Grand Highblood. He glanced around the battle field and as his vision passed them each monster felt a buzzing in their head. Then his vision reached sans and the buzzing lingered. The buzzing grew. His smile grew. Suddenly with eyes glowing purple and with what sounded like a million voices at once the Grand Highblood called out. 

"BROTHERS! SISTERS! i know I can't convince you not to fight me. BUT KNOW THIS! ON THIS DAY AS FLOWERS BLOOM AND BIRDS SING... I'm going to have really good time."

The buzzing stopped and the Grand Highblood slowly began approaching sans.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Papyrus yelled before blocking GHB's path with a wall of bones. The Grand Highblood walked through them like they were made of paper, completely unharmed. The monsters immediately began firing at him with everything thing they had. Bones, spears, and fireballs all bounced harmlessly off of him. 

Soon sans and the Grand Highblood stood only a few feet apart and were simply staring at each other.

Then they both vanished.


End file.
